


Two Broken Souls

by seiko_udoku



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Angst, Consumation, F/M, Sex, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiko_udoku/pseuds/seiko_udoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilliah Parris, no Lilliah Grabiner, just finished her freshman year at Iris Academy. So much had happened that first year. She had awakened to her powers, learned so much about magic, and MARRIED her Professor. That wouldn’t be so bad; he was handsome in his scholarly way after all, but he also so happened to be the scariest, most unapproachable professor. Now she must overcome even more difficulties as she learns about magical customs and what it means to be a noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Read The Fine Print](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898064) by [MysticPuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma). 



> I feel that my work will be similar to that of MysticPuma's "Always read the fine print" (which is an excellent read), but I feel that neither she nor anyone else has taken their story in the direction I will. This is my first time posting any of my writing online, so please feel free to critique.

     Lilliah Parris, no Lilliah Grabiner, just finished her freshman year at Iris Academy. So much had happened that first year. She had awakened to her powers, learned so much about magic, and MARRIED her Professor. That wouldn’t be so bad; he was handsome in his scholarly way after all, but he also so happened to be the scariest, most unapproachable professor.

      Leaving just yesterday for summer vacation, Lilliah lay back on her bed and thought of everything that had happened between her and Hieronymous. He had gone from hating her at their first meeting to kissing her their last night together. Her head was swimming as she rolled around on her bed thinking of it, but just then she felt the warm tingle of a farspeak spell.

     She opened her mind up to the person trying to reach her; no way it was who she thought. “Lilliah, did you arrive home without incident?” his warm velvety voice spoke inside her mind. HIERONYMOUS! “Y-yes. How are you?” she squeaked. “I’m well, I didn’t intend to contact you so soon, but there’s been a complication.”

     He paused before continuing, “I need you to come back immediately. Please be ready to depart when I arrive at 2:00pm. I have a missive from the school and your parents will understand”, he said with more stiffness than usual and she felt the farspeak spell disconnect. Two O’clock was one hour! Talk about notice. What was this about? Jumping up Lilliah packed a small bag (with an enlargement enchantment) with clothes, books, and anything else she may need. How long would she be gone? She was excited to see him again so soon, but she sensed something was amiss. It wasn’t really like her husband to spirit her away for quality time.

     At two the doorbell rang and Lilliah ran down the stairs wearing a blue knee length sundress and matching flats. She hoped she didn’t look like she was trying too hard. AS her mother opened the door she took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face. “Hello Mrs. Parris, I’m Hieronymous Grabiner. I’m a Professor at Iris Academy. I’m here to speak with you regarding Lilliah” He spoke in a charming way Lilliah had never heard come from him. She thought her mom would faint as she ushered him into the sitting room. She then asked Lilliah to fetch her father as she prepared coffee.

     Lilliah sat dumbfounded as her “husband” told her parents that she was an exceptionally bright student and that she’d been offered a scholarship to attend summer courses, as well as a full ride for the rest of her high school education. Her parents had of course leaped for joy and practically shoved her out the door. Education always came first in her family.

     Once in Hieronymous’ black Supra, Lilliah turned to him and waited for an explanation, one that she apparently wouldn’t be getting. “Put on your seat belt, we will drive for approximately five miles before I teleport us to the campus” he said as he started the engine. She thought of protesting, but then thought better of it. He had never been one to give in to demands.

     As soon as she was buckled he took to the road with all the assurance and grace that any noble would be sure to drive with. The five miles went by silently and quickly and then they had arrived at school. “Follow me”, he huffed as he stalked off to the faculty area. She could only assume this would involve Professor Potsdam, the matronly dean of the school.

     To her surprise he did not follow her into the office after ushering her inside, but instead closed the door behind her. Professor Potsdam stood by the window with a glass of brandy that looked out of place in the sweet woman’s wrinkled hands. “Sit down Sweet pea” She sighed as she sat at her desk.After taking a deep swig of her drink, Potsdam spoke. “I’ve been researching old customs and magical laws as a hobby lately Lilliah. Please try to remain calm with what I’m about to tell you.” She cleared her throat and then shakily continued. “It seems that an ancient law about marriages is still in affect and there is no wiggle room. It…It seems that only marriages consummated within five months are valid.” “Wait if it’s not valid the Manus-” “Yes that means you will be vulnerable.”

     “Oh. Can I go to my room now?” She murmured lamely. With a look of pity the Professor nodded. As the door to the office shut behind Lilliah she took off running. Her breath was quick and shallow and her heart constricted as tears pricked her eyes.

                                           I’M GOING TO DIE!

    She rounded the last corner to her room as her body slammed into someone. Looking up with sheer terror on her face she realized too late it was him. This man that hated her; this man she had married; this man that she loved. He looked down at her with a mask of neutrality at her, lest he scare her further. The look on his wife’s face said all that he needed to know about the situation. Hieronymous stepped out of her way and slowly walked away, to give her time to think about what must be done. Lilliah let out a small whimper as he passed by her and he turned with a hurt expression.

     Clearing his throat he spoke softly “I realize that the situation isn’t the most favorable, but it could be worse”. She clenched her hands and her voice shook as she answered “What’s worse than dying?” It hadn’t occurred to him that that would be her choice, to die rather than…. His thoughts were cut off as she continued, “I wish that I hadn’t caused you so much trouble. I’m sorry. I wish that I could help you not to lose your powers, even if I am going to die.”

     He let out a bitter chuckle. “Did it ever cross your mind….Did you even consider that if you asked, I would save you?” He walked slowly to where she was standing with her back to him, her whole body rigid. “Wh- What? How could you save me?” she stuttered dumbfounded. As he walked into her line of sight she saw a grim look on his face as he ran a hand a frustrated hand through his hair. “By doing what must be done; legitimizing our marriage.”


	2. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to transition from Hieronymous' declaration to their actual consummation. Thanks for bearing with me. Also Grace Ashwood is an original character, because it is assumed there are other Professors, but they remain unnamed. I wanted my story universe to be a little less flat, so there may be other OC's in the future. xoxox

     Lilliah sat curled up against the side of her bed as she contemplated what had just happened. Hieronymous had actually suggested they sleep together. For a girl who had just turned sixteen, she really had no knowledge of romance. Her fist kiss being only a few days ago, she would now be sleeping with someone??? But no she mustn't see it like that. This wasn't to be "sleeping with" him, this was to save her life.

     As much as it hurt her to admit it she knew he could never reciprocate her feelings. He was twice her age and not interested in an immature child like herself. With a heavy sigh she got up to stand in front of the room's mirror. The girl staring back at her looked thoroughly exhausted and hurt. Her short lavender hair was mussed from all the running around that day, her blue eyes swollen from all her tears, and her skin was pale and clammy.

     After staring at the mirror for a few moments and not finding answers to her problems, Lilliah decided to change into her running clothes and go try to sort things out by the lake. She was about to open the door to leave the dorms when she saw Hieronymous talking to Professor Ashwood. She paused next to the door where she could hear without being seen.

     "I worry about the girl, Hieronymous" Professor Ashwood said earnestly. "She's not your concern to worry about, Grace" He spat back as he turned to pace the lounge. "This marriage was not my idea of a good time, but it's necessary. She will go on with her life after next January and forget about this dark chapter soon enough." "But need it be so dark? Why not take the girl to London and roma- " "Do I look the sort of man to wine and dine a child before stealing her innocence?" He roared.

     Lilliah knew that she shouldn't be listening so she backed away from the door frame and ran out the dorm's entrance at full speed. She was in too much of a hurry to try to be subtle or quiet as she burst out of the suffocating building. She knew how he had felt about her even before hearing him say it, so this changed nothing. She told herself that at least, as she ran as fast as she could to the lake. As she rounded the last corner of the trail, she halted dead in her tracks.

     Hieronymous stood in front of her with his arms folded and a wry look on his face. "Ms. Parris, I apologize. You were not meant to hear any of that" he said quietly. "I don't-" She began, but her voice betrayed her so she closed her mouth dumbly and lowered her eyes to the ground. "It's fine" she mumbled and turned to go, but he caught her by the arm. "Wait!" he said in a voice more panicked than he meant and then calmer, "we need to discuss our arrangements. We have little more than a month, so nothing need happen immediately, but we should have a clear goal in mind."

     She blushed at the word "arrangement", but raised her eyes to look at him none the less. "I think it would be best to get it over with quickly, there's no need to romance, wine, or dine. The sooner we do this, the better for us both, right Professor?" She said with every ounce of dignity she still had. He blinked and nodded slowly, "That's a very mature point of view. In that case, if you are available, would tomorrow afternoon work?'"

     After she agreed they talked for a few more minutes to be polite, but as it was clearly awkward for them both they soon said their goodbyes. Lilliah continued her run and Hieronymous went to finish grading the papers that Grace had interrupted.


	3. First Encounter

     Lilliah stood in front of her closet thumbing through her clothes and utterly dissatisfied with the selection. What does one wear to have sex with their professor? Especially when said professor isn't exactly willing? She felt ridiculous trying to decide between her favorite white dress and a more casual cream top and navy pant ensemble. She eventually decided on a pink tank top with black shrug and matching black slacks. If she dressed up too much he might recognize her feelings for him, which would only add to her problems. The last thing she needed right now was for him to ridicule her about THAT.

* * *

     In Hieronymous' room he was having a similar dilemma. He wondered if he should wear less arduous clothing. He didn't like the idea of being informal in front of a student, but no matter how professionally he dressed, he would be undressing in her presence all the same. With great remorse he donned a mundane outfit consisting of a black tee shirt and dark jeans and awaited her appearance with dread.

* * *

     Lilliah took a deep breath as she knocked on Hieronymous' door. He met her with a tight forced smile and ushered her inside. He had prepared tea and urged her to sit at a small table near his desk. His room looked considerable different than the last time she saw it. When she had entered his room to bring him soup last semester, it had looked like a tornado hit it. Now, the stacks of books were nowhere in sight, his bed was made up with many fluffy black and deep purple pillows, and it smelled of something rich and dark that she couldn't place.

     As she seated herself opposite of him, she idly wondered if he put in all this effort for her sake. She quickly dismissed the silly thought and cleared her throat. "Your room looks different" she murmured as she brought the tea to her lips. "Ah yes I thought it would be easier for both of us if we tried to make the experience" he paused and looked away as his face colored slightly "tolerable". He had done this for her comfort? Was it okay for her to think that?

     He set his tea down quietly on the table and fixed her with one of his " _I'm about to lecture you_ " stares. "If you aren't sure at any point today if you can continue we can put this off to a later date. It doesn't have to be today. You understand that, correct?" Lilliah wasn't sure what she thought he was going to say, but that wasn't it. Her face burned violently as she nodded that she understood. "I know that this isn't how you wanted this to happen. I certainly never wanted this to happen, but there's no need for you to not enjoy your first encounter" he continued. And there it was, another nail in the coffin on her crush on him. He CERTAINLY never wanted this.

     She avoided his steady gaze as she replied, trying to keep emotion out of her voice "I understand Hieronymous". With her acknowledgement, he stood and took her by the hand. He led her to the side of his bed. Lilliah's heart was beating wildly in her chest as he tenderly placed his fingertips on her jaw and bent his head to kiss her. This kiss was different from the one the day of the ball. It was sweet and at first timid growing more confident after she responded with her own lips.

     She couldn't believe how good this felt! She cautiously raised her hand to place it lightly on his chest. She was rewarded with a small sigh as he moved his other hand to the hem of her shirt. He slowly pushed his fingers up the back of her shirt and unclasped her bra with a quick **_open_** spell. She gasped as she realized what he'd done and he smiled into the kiss before breaking it to look her in the eyes.

     "Is this alright" he asked breathlessly. She nodded as she leaned in to kiss him again. He returned his attention to her shirt as he haltingly raised it inch by inch until it was off. He slipped her loose bra off at the same time, but oddly she didn't feel shame in being exposed. She could pretend he wanted her too, that was okay right? With nimble but timid fingers, she reached to remove his shirt in the same way. His sharp intake of breath startled her into jerking her hand away. He closed his eyes and shook his head and whispered "I'm sorry" before grasping her hand and placing it back inside his shirt.

     "You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to touch me". "Are you sure about this Herio" she asked seriously. "Since when have you called me that?" He asked with alarm. It was then she saw the ghosts playing on his face. She hadn't meant to call him that, she only even called him that occasionally in her diary, because it was a sort of shorthand. As it clearly upset him, she hastily answered "I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise. It's shorter than writing your whole name, so I use it in my diary. I didn't mean to offend you, I just-" He held up his hand to silence her ramblings.

     "I don't particularly mind if you call me that, it just startled me" he admitted quietly. "oh" was all she could think to answer. Unsure of what to do next, she absentmindedly began to twirl a strand of her hair. "Maybe we should take this slower, forgive me." He said flatly. This was the third time today he had apologized that day. Was he sick? "It's fine. Would- Would it be easier if we DID do the whole romance thing" She asked warily. She was afraid he would shout at her for suggesting it, but he only sat down heavily on the bed.

     "No, you need not do something like that for my sake. I should have given myself more time to get accustomed to the idea of being intimate" he conceded. The disappointment at his response was like ashes in her mouth, but she didn't have time to lament  the loss of even more hope. He stood up and moved to the window, facing away from her and asked "Would you mind leaving me for the day Lilliah".

     Back in her room the same thoughts played through her head: He kissed me. He touched me. He called me by my name. But he doesn't love me. She lay in bed all night trying to sleep, but her weary heart refused to quieten itself. The next day came too soon and she didn't feel any better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I know, I know, I'm drawing this out a bit, but my whole story would be too flat if everything always went smoothly.


	4. absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, but if I didn't stop there it would have become too long.

     Lilliah spent the better part of the next week hoping to see Hieronymous and he in turn spent it trying to avoid her. Hieronymus' goal was realized and Lilliah spent her time trying to read, but only staring at the words that melded into nothingness. He spent it doing, well doing the exact same thing. He was trying to work out his feelings for her, to rid himself of his feelings for her.

     It hadn't worked as of yet. He was leaving his room early to go to the senior practice grounds when he looked out the hall window and saw her. She was with Grace of all people. What purpose could she have with The Junior White teacher? He assumed Grace was meddling again, he only hoped she didn't tell the girl anything unnecessary. Every fiber of him wanted to go break the two up, but no he was no jealous boyfriend. He would leave them be and see what came of it.

     Lilliah danced around grace playfully as they walked. She was quite surprised when Professor Ashwood had showed up at her door that morning asking her to accompany her. She had told her to call her grace and said she wanted to talk to her about her classes this year. She inwardly hoped and dreaded her husband's name coming up, but as yet it hadn't.

     "I've been watching your spellwork for quite some time" Grace said as she watched the younger girl skip around gleefully. "I've recommended to Petunia that you skip second year classes altogether and head straight into third year. This would almost certainly guarantee you a place in an apprenticeship. " Lilliah stopped skipping and looked up surprised. "you really think I'm that advanced?" She asked sheepishly.

     Grace nodded slowly and then added "It would mean less time with your husband, so you may want to get his opinion before deciding, but I think it would benefit you better than wasting your time on spells which you either already know or will learn too easily to spend much time on." At the mention of Grabiner, Lilliah's face flushed and Grace was intuitive enough to catch it, but said nothing.

     "I would personally like to see you focus on white magic though I am biased. Of course junior year is much different from freshman. One major difference would be the staff. There is a separate professor for each course and there are also two additional courses:  Magical Etiquette and Introduction to Magical History. I also think the etiquette course would help should you remain a part of one of the great noble families."

     "I think you've misunderstood our relationship, because we're barely friends." Lilliah said huffily. Grace only giggled and asked her to keep her offer in mind as she bid her farewell. Lilliah decided to go try to work some nerves out by the lake, her favorite spot. On the way she felt as though she were being watched and glanced up to see Hieronymous standing a few yards behind her. She must have passed him without noticing, lost in thought as she was.

     He immediately felt like an ass for being caught staring at her. He'd not tried to contact her since the day in his room and here he was following her without speaking to her, but she only beamed at the sight of him. "Hiero are you out for a walk too" He coughed in response, trying to stop the blush creeping into his cheeks. "No actually I need to speak with you. Will you come with me" It was a genuine request, not an order for once. She nodded, of course she would.

     He stepped closer to her and gingerly took her hand as he cast _**teleport**_. 


	5. make no assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, I've written the last two chapters listening to:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=166&v=7Od3fZKSCD4

When Lilliah took stock of her surroundings she realized she was at a familiar place; The Glen.

"This isn't where I expected you to take me" she said shyly.

"Did you expect to arrive at my rooms? I need to talk to you." He paused and looked away before saying "Before anything else".

As they were seated, Hieronymous thought about how to talk to Lilliah about what he was thinking. He couldn't just say _I have feelings for you, so I'd rather you be colder to me, so it won't hurt when it's over._ He was neither that selfish nor that forward. He knew this was harder for a sixteen year old girl than himself. He needed to suck it up and make it easier for her. After all, whether he would admit it or not, she had bravely tried to save his life even if the price would have been her own and he was grateful to her.

As Lilliah absently looked over the menu, he forced a smile on his face and told her to order anything she'd like. She glanced up warily. Why was he being so nice anyway? Was he wine and dining her? She cringed inwardly and he caught the gesture.

"Ah this isn't- What I mean is- Ah, I honestly just wanted to talk to you, so you needn't act so nervous". he rambled apprehensively.

"Oh I'm not nervous. I only didn't want you to feel compelled to buy me dinner. I'm sorry for what happened last time, I won't be so familiar next time."

He caught the guilty tone in her voice and could have punched himself. When would he stop being so immature and make things easier on this poor child.

"Please put that aside. You may call me whatever name you like and ahem. I believe it would be hard not to be familiar given what must be done" he said with a bitter laugh.

"I'll have Caelum Epulae. What does that mean anyway" she said trying to steer the conversation away from anything that would make her sad.

"You really should work on your Latin. It means 'Heaven's Banquet'. It makes you feel quite giddy and content with your situation" He said and inwardly hoped she would order it and also that she wouldn't. It would be like getting her drunk and taking her home. He shook his head in disgust "Order something else" he demanded.

"This sounds fine. I'm already happy anyway." she chuckled nervously.

"Do not lie to me. I'll not have you alter your perception of the situation. It will only make it easier for the moment and then you will become repulsed. I'll not be to blame for it" he said haughtily.

"If we're going to discuss this further you need to understand something. Do not presume to know my feelings. If I say I'm fine with my situation, I am. If you want to be self deprecating, that's your business, but don't put words in my mouth" she snapped as she clenched the menu tightly.

He was quite shocked into silence. Unsure of what was more shocking in all honesty. Her vocabulary was apparently more vast than he had given her credit for, she had told him he was wrong about how she felt, and most problematically she was fine with her situation. She should be more careful with her words, lest he get the utterly wrong idea. She made it sound like she was fine with throwing her innocence away to someone like him.

He must have been making quite the face at her, because she stood to leave and said "I'm sorry, but I don't think we can talk like this today. We have three weeks left, I'll stop by tomorrow morning at eleven".

He panicked as she was speaking and stood along with her and before he could control himself whimpered "Please don't go. I meant you no offense".

Lilliah was struck by how vulnerable he looked and sounded.

It was like a slap to the face.

He looked as helpless as she felt. Was he afraid too? She couldn't leave now. Not with that face he was making. She sat back down feeling defeated and murmured an apology.

He remained standing and looking down at the table. Lilliah anxiously grabbed his hand and he looked up at her. She saw that he looked lost and unsure of himself. This was so out of character for him. He quickly masked his emotions with his stern neutral face, but he was sure the damage was done. She had seen him flustered. She had such a hold on him, he was sure that he would give her anything she asked of him and that thought terrified him.

"What did you want to talk about" she asked as he settled back in his chair.

_Yes, forget that for now and stick to the task at hand_ he told himself.

"I wondered if it might be easier for you if you were to forget this afterward."

"WHAT? You want to take my memories of this?" she shouted.

"Please try to remain calm" he said while looking around the deserted restaurant to see if anyone's attention had been drawn.

"Again I've offended you, but I only meant that I think it may well be for your own benefit" he said resignedly.

"No, it wouldn't be. I asked you to stop assuming how I feel. I want nothing more than to remember losing my virginity thank you very much." She huffed in a hushed voice.

"Oh. Even if" he paused and looked up at her as he fiddled with the napkin on the table. "Even if your partner were me?" he asked.

There he had asked how she felt. Let his daydreams come to an end. Let her be brutal he hoped. That would make this so much easier.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd like to sleep with" she said rolling her eyes.

_WHAT?_ Inside his head was chaos, though the only thing that showed he was even slightly surprised on the outside was that he jumped slightly.

She worded that completely incorrectly. She would be the death of him. She had said " _anyone_ else _she'd like to sleep with_". That made it sound like....

"Please rephrase that" he muttered as he brought his face to his palm.

For some reason she felt rebellious about this. "No in fact allow me to elaborate for you" she said with a grin "I like you quite a lot Sir".

His head shot up at that and with a look akin to a wild animal he grabbed her quickly by the hand and cast _**teleport**_.

They had left without even ordering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite pleased with this scene. Are you all excited to see what happens next? I'm itching to write it already, but as I work third shift, it's best I go to sleep now.


	6. Her confession; His secret love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit long winded, but I feel it was best to leave it all together rather than split it in an awkward place. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please stay tuned, because the story is far from over. xoxo

When Lilliah took stock of her surroundings she was in his rooms again, but before she had time for any other thoughts he had seized her by the arms and was so close to her face he could feel his warm, raspy breath on her.

"Why would you say that? Do you have any idea what you're saying?" he croaked.

Not wanting to anger him, she only nodded. Why should she hide her feelings anymore anyway? She was going to have sex with him and he had even told her she might as well enjoy her first time. How would he expect her to enjoy it if she hated him? She knew she was attracted to his personality and, as shallow as it was, his body as well. She wasn't sure about sexually, she'd not had anything to compare it to. Nevertheless, she was sure he would stir her feelings in that way as well.

He was looking at her as if he were trying to find the answers to the universe in her eyes. Why was it so hard for him to believe she liked him? He was intelligent and witty and sexy.

"You cannot mean that" he said nervously as he licked his lips "There are limits to jokes Miss Parris"

"My name is Grabiner" she said condescendingly. "If I wanted to play a joke on you it wouldn't be this I assure you."

Lilliah wasn't sure what she hoped to achieve by telling him her feelings. He would surely never return the sentiment, but it felt good to not hide her true self from him.

"If I hated you as much as you seem to think do you think I would go through with this or for that matter would have crossed your wards back in January" she asked quietly.

"I uh suppose not" he said letting go of her and turning away.

"I'm sorry if this complicates things for you, but I wanted you to know. I would feel guilty if you didn't when we...." she gradually got quieter and then trailed of moving her hands in a helpless gesture.

"Ah well I suppose I understand, but it certainly does complicate things. I'm not sure how to answer you feelings." he said, his face coloring darkly.

He heard a whimper behind him and as he turned saw her teleport away, her face showing she felt rejected.

When she was gone he whispered, "But I want to".

At the lake, Lilliah cast **_Dancing_ _Waters_** and began weaving her arms through the air controlling the crystallized droplets, constructing them into complex patterns.  
 This spell always helped her to calm down and think clearly. She had run across it in a third year's notebook in lost and found. One of her jobs as treasurer was to try to find the owners of such items.

As she began spinning around in circles with the water dancing all around her, she cursed herself for being so stupid. She just made things a lot more troublesome for her unwilling husband. It was bad enough he had to sleep with her to keep from losing his magical abilities, but now he had to fret over not hurting her feelings. She was lucky that he was thoughtful enough to care.

Growing dizzy from spinning, Lilliah molded the water into the shape of her husband and began slow dancing with him. She wished she weren't his pupil, but his equal. As the phantom Hiero spun her in a delicate circle, she caught sight of someone watching her from the tree line and lost her concentration. Her spell fell apart and the water rained down on her.

Lilliah looked absolutely radiant in that moment. The water droplets glistened over her body like jewels and Hieronymous was mesmerized by the little goddess he was married to. He slowly walked closer, half afraid she would flee from him again. He didn't know how to properly talk to her or treat her. He was so out of practice with caring for someone other than himself. He wouldn't blame her for retreating from a coarse, bitter man like him.

But she didn't run. She lowered her head and clenched her hands together tightly in front of herself. She waited painstakingly for him to arrive in front of her. It felt like ages before he was standing within arm’s reach of her. He stopped far enough away to give her space, but close enough that if he wanted he could reach out and touch her.

Neither said anything for a long moment. The silence stretched on until it felt unbreakable, then she shivered from the cold of being wet and that broke the spell of silence that had fallen over them. He reached out reverently and cast **_warm breeze_** over her. She looked up and now all over she was dry, save her eyes. His heart sank. He had harmed her again. He ruined all that he touched.

"I'm sorry I told you that. Please don't let it bother you. I know you don't see me that way, I just needed to tell you before we-"

"And who is making assumptions about others' feelings now Lilliah" he said gently.

She looked up sharply and saw the tender smile on his face.

"You left before I was finished speaking." he said in a mock stern voice and then hesitantly added "I am uncertain as to how I perceive you. Please allow me to consider it for a while longer".

"Ah. Oh. Okay" she said nervously as she shifted from side to side.

"Regardless of our emotions, we should try to make more progress soon. I believe it may be less burdensome in short spurts rather than in one go."

"Okay, when did you have in mind" she asked demurely.

He smiled bashfully and held out his hand to her.

She took it and this time cast **_teleport_** herself. She teleported them into his BED! It was an accident, and he had guessed as much himself, but she was quick to try to stutter out an explanation. He chuckled at his flustered wife and kissed her forehead benevolently. "I have my doubts as to your teleportation skills being that proficient." he snickered.

Her face reddened as she closed her mouth. "Well.....Here we are" she said exasperatedly.

"Yes, here we are" he said leaning down to press his forehead against hers. "If- If I kissed you right now, I'm not sure I would be able to stop".

"I'm not sure I'd want you to" she said hoarsely.

That was all the encouragement he needed. His mouth was on hers with fervor. He explored her mouth with his tongue slowly darting in and then retreating as he gently traced his fingers from her cheek, down her neck, to delicately cup her breast. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began tracing slow circles around her nipple with his thumb while still cupping her with his other fingers. His other hand moved to dip inside the hem of her pants haltingly. Her back arched as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They were both breathing heavy and raggedly. He paused and looked into her eyes as she smiled at him. They were ready. Both of them were ready. He slowly took her shirt off and then her bra. Just as last time, she felt completely comfortable in her skin. She smiled shyly as she reached for his shirt and removed it.

His chest was rippled lightly with muscles. He was by far no body builder, but she could tell he must work out. She wondered briefly when he found time. Then he was leaning over her, pushing her back onto her back. He hooked his thumbs inside her pants and leisurely removed them.

She was now in only her panties and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She was about to give away something that she had not considered giving away any time soon. She honestly wasn’t sure if she’d ever have feelings for someone before meeting Hiero.

She reached up to trace her fingers along his jaw bone and he moaned quietly. He bent his head to her chest and kissed her nipple. He then began toying with it with his tongue and lightly with his teeth as his hand slipped down between her legs.

Her soft mewling was like an angel’s song. Hiero had told her he was unsure of his feelings, but that was untrue. He was crazy about her. She was warm through the thin cloth of her panties. Her tender flesh was swollen and damp. He carefully did away with the last obstacle between her and his hand.

Looking adoringly into her eyes, he placed the tip of his thumb against her apex. There was a sudden surge of pleasure as he moved it slowly in a circle. As her moaning became slightly louder and more frantic, he gently entered her with one finger.

She felt heat surging from there, spreading to the rest of her body. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her until she was spent and panting beside him. Her gently moved her onto her chest and kissed the top of her head.

As he watched her heavy lids flutter open and closed, he felt completely content. She was limp against him, utterly trusting in him, accepting him. He never thought he would feel this again. As she began to lightly snore he chuckled under his breath.

This moment was perfect. Hiero was so relaxed for the first time in so long, that he could no longer fight sleep himself. His last thought before drifting off was “ _By the Gods, I love her_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was just brought to my attention that the full chapter was not posted. It had cut off at the good part too....sorry I fixed it :)


	7. Friendship Is Out Of The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING VERY GRAPHIC SEX SCENE AHEAD, also you may hate the author at the end of the chapter, but please stick with the story. edit:I've gone through and fixed typos. Sorry...it may have been hard to understand before, but hopefully its better now. xoxo

Massaging the sleep from his eyes, Hieronymous realized something was amiss this morning. He felt warm and content in a way he had not in so long he had almost forgotten this feeling existed. As he blinked his eyes open and looked down on his chest, he almost gasped, barely containing himself in time. There curled up on his chest was his wife, right where he forgot he had left her.

She was a picture of fragile peacefulness. He had broken a sacred vow to himself to never again taint another soul with his contaminated hands. He knew that it was necessary, but he also knew that he was in a perilous place right now. He was mad about this girl and if she were to find out terrible things could happen. He was not meant to affect another person again after Violet. He could never allow that to happen.

He had always told himself that, but now as he watched the rise and fall of his wife's breathing, he knew if she wished it he would continue his marriage. Perhaps after they officially made their marriage legitimate, he would propose to her in earnest.

As she stirred and rose to wipe the sleep from her own eyes with a delicate hand, he smiled at the erotic scene before him. The sheet had fallen to reveal her from the waist up and the way she arched her back as she stretched made him want to trail a finger along her spine. She was apparently unaware of her audience, because when she saw him she gasped and her face reddened. She lurched for the sheet and hastily covered herself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep I promise." She said with such earnest that it wiped the smile from his face.

Or course she was afraid of his reaction, he had purposefully taught her to be after all. It was his fault for the anxious look on her face. He was already polluting her innocent delight that she usually wore with steady ease. What right did he have to ask for her hand, when all he could offer was sorrow? Shaking away these thoughts he moved to assuage her.

"Of course you fell asleep. I fell asleep as well." he said tentatively as he patted her hair for a brief moment.

"Oh so I didn't keep you awake?" she asked in a small relieved voice.

"On the contrary" he added hesitantly "If anything you helped. I've not slept so well in over a decade".

"Oh good." she said sheepishly and lowered her eyes before asking "Would you like to continue where we left off yesterday?"

_"This woman will be the end of me."_ he thought before moving to pull her down beside himself.

He lowered his lips to kiss her and was surprised as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed him first. She moved her fingers through his wavy hair, slowly massaging his scalp. The kiss was more passionate than they had shared previously. She was gaining experience and he was grasping where he stood with her. He reverently laid her onto her back as he loomed over her.

"What's next" she said breathlessly eager.

He smiled as he answered "What would you like next?"

Her face suddenly reddened at the question and she turned her head away as she whispered "Can I touch you like you did?"

" _Yes the end of me_." he thought with trepidation as he nodded his assent and moved onto his back.

With trembling hands she moved her fingers to rest on his chest. She lightly trailed along the thin line of hair down to his navel, circling here before continuing. She heard his slight intake of breath and felt him tense slightly. She looked up to make sure she was still permitted, but his eyes were closed and the look on his face said anything but stop.

As she seized his belt in unsure hands he placed his hands on top of her own and guided her in how to remove it. Now were the pants. _She was really stripping him_! As she unbuttoned him, she looked up to see heated eyes watching her with anticipation, excitement, and a small amount of fear.

Was he afraid she would stop or continue? Was he disgusted by doing this with her? Would he stop her if she continued?

Not knowing what else to do she cast **_empathy_. **

Hiero was instantly flooded with her thoughts and feelings:

_Love_

_Acceptance_

_Uncertainty_

_Lust_

_Fear of Rejection_

_Longing_

Did she really feel this strongly for him? He smiled tenderly at her before touching her cheek with a finger. "Thank you Lilliah" he said softly.

With his reassurance, she resumed by hooking her fingers into the hem of his pants and pulling them down and off. All that stood between them now was his thin cotton underpants. She was surprised he wore boxers. She wasn't really sure what she thought an arch-wizard would wear, but apparently not boxers. She was even more surprised by the generous bulge in the center of his legs.

Apparently she did have an affect on him. She smiled modestly as she slid her fingers into the top of his boxers and lowered them. As he sprang forth to reveal his full glory, her mouth dropped to the floor.

Before she could stop herself she asked "How in the world is that supposed to fit inside me?"

She wanted the world to swallow her whole in that moment. Why would she say that? Ugh He must think her an utter idiot. He smiled broadly at her question and tried to suppress his laughter to no avail. When he saw first her look of wonder and then terror he had thought she found him grotesque. He had no idea she was thinking along those lines. While he didn't mean to laugh at her, for it may hurt her confidence, he couldn't control it.

"Slowly and very gently I suppose" he said sobering.

Her face had turned scarlet as he said this and she would not look at him. He wished that her empathy spell had not already been disconnected. Was she afraid? Or angry? He had made sport of her uncertainties. That was most unkind of him. Not knowing what else to do He gently urged her head up, but she remained looking away.

"Lilliah look at me" he pleaded and when she did said "I won't hurt you, I assure you."

She didn't say anything just looked at him with a pouty face. She was not over being made fun of.

"If you don't want to do this right now-" he began, but was cut off when she lurched forward and pressed her nakedness against him.

"Please don't make me stop" she whispered in a throaty voice.

He relaxed under her as she sat up to look him in the eyes. Her bottom was planted just above his navel and he was so close to becoming unhinged. His erection, which had disappeared when he hurt her feelings, was back in full force. So much blood was flowing to that region of his body that it was quite painful. Thankfully she didn't torture him in this manner for long before moving to take a closer look at him again.

This time she stared at him for a moment before hesitantly wrapping her cool fingers around him. Stars erupted behind his eyes as she gripped him a little harder, looking for a reaction. Subconsciously he shifted under her touch. Understanding what he wanted she began to slowly move her hand up and down. A small groan escaped his lips as she sped up.

With great remorse, she removed her hand from him and he sighed at the loss as his eyes opened questioningly. She then slid down farther on the bed until her face hovered above him. With a look of disbelief, he watched as she kissed him. A quick peck at first that made him pulse beneath her lips, she then deepened her kisses and rained them down along his length.

Her tongue darted out and he cried out at the sensation. She smiled coyly and then opened her mouth wide. Unable to resist, he threaded his long fingers through her hair and helped guide her in her efforts. She moved her head slowly at first and sped up after getting accustomed to the strange movement.

She kept doing this for a few moments before she felt him tugging her head up. "wait Lilliah. If you don't stop- "

Ignoring his weak protests she continued until she felt an unexpected rush in her mouth.

As she coughed he shot up to check on her. "Are you alright? I tried to warn you in time. I hope only you don't find me revolting now." he said in a feeble voice.

As she looked up and wiped her mouth with her arm, he saw humor in her eyes. "I didn't know that's how it worked." she giggled.

He fell backward with relief that he had neither hurt not disgusted her. She pounced on top of him and he groaned.

"Sorry I spit it out on your bed. It startled me." she tittered as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'll forgive you this once" he said sardonically. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to know. I'm glad you didn't choke and die, you have horrible luck you know."

At that she huffed, but then became very still and serious. Without looking at him she asked "Can we still be friends when this is all over?"

He stiffened immediately and tried to keep his voice even "What do you mean?"

"When we get a divorce will I still be able to see you? Talk to you? Or will you go back to thinking I'm a foolish child?" she asked.

He moved her aside and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. "I don't think that will be possible for me" he said evenly.

Lilliah knew she needed to get away before she started crying. "Oh okay I was just wondering." she said in her best 'don't sweat it' voice. He was so absorbed in his own anguish that he didn't notice her voice break. "Well I need to go get ready for the mall trip later today" she said and quietly put on her clothes and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah please don't hate me! It's still not over. How do you all feel about the sex scene? Email and let me know. I'm a little worried it was too graphic, but I feel most of the MD fan fictions weren't echii enough when I was reading them.


	8. Options Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smiley face smiley face smiley face!!!!!

Moments after Lilliah left, Hiero sat thinking of how he wanted nothing more than to stay with this girl, to be her friend, her confidant, her lover if she wished. But all the same, he knew this was not in her best interest. Even if it were, she still wished to divorce him.

He was surprised she had asked that question honestly. He had deluded himself into believing she could feel the same as he. She had been so lovely when she touched him, like she actually enjoyed being near him. An unbidden thought crossed his mind _. “What if she wanted to please me solely because she was aware of my affections for her?”_

He _had_ to know the answer to that question; Now.

At the same time Lilliah had gone in search of Grace Ashwood. She would give the White Arch-Mage her answer. She found her in the library reading a book titled _Ethereal Creatures of the Otherworld._ Lilliah sat in the chair across from Grace and waited to be acknowledged.

“Hello dear what brings you to the library today? Studying?” Grace asked in her normal sing song way that reminded her of Professor Potsdam.

“No, I came to find you. I decided I want to bypass sophomore year.”

“Oh I see. What did Hieronymous say when you told him?” she asked conspiratorially.

“I- Well I haven’t told him yet. I just decided.” She stammered as she looked at her hands.

“Well don’t you think you should ask his opinion?” Grace giggled.

“No he’s my husband, not my parent. I don’t need his permission.” She snapped.

“Oh darling I only meant as your friend. You did tell me before that you valued him as a good friend.”

“Ah well you see I was wrong about that before.” She said with a bitter laugh. “We aren’t even friends”

As she said this Grace’s eyes grew wide as she looked past Lilliah.

“He’s behind me isn’t he. He’s always behind me.” She groaned as she turned to see her husband studying her with his usual mask of emotionlessness.

“Miss Ashwood you really should stop sticking your nose into our affairs. As you can see they are not the pretty little pictures of romance you had hoped for.” He said briskly to Grace before turning a contemplative eye to Lilliah.

“May I speak with you Lil- Miss Parris?”

She closed her eyes momentarily before standing to follow him. She was sure there would be lots of yelling, demerits, and detention. She was also sure that she wouldn’t take it lying down. She didn’t deserve his ire.

As she followed him quietly she sulked to herself. Was it so wrong to want to be his friend even? She knew he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, love her, but she wanted him to at least continue to speak to her afterward.

As he halted in front of her Lilliah realized she had followed him to her dorm room. Why did he come here? He couldn’t mean to finish things here. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she unlocked the door. They silently walked inside and he shut the door behind him.

“I would like for you to refrain from discussing our affairs with anyone other than myself.” He said quietly.

She looked up sharply to see a slightly pained look on his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell her that, but she asked what your opinion was on something and well…” she trailed of biting her lip.

“Well what?” he prompted.

“Well I hadn’t discussed it with you yet. I hadn’t decided if I even would discuss it with you.” She said looking anywhere but at him.

“What is it? Is something the matter?” worry was evident in his voice.

“No, nothing bad.” She said waving her arms manically. “It’s just that I was offered the ability to skip a year of school. I decided to do it.”

He grunted as he sat in her desk chair. This was not totally unexpected. She was a brilliant student. He had thought of recommending it himself, refraining only due to appearances. How would it look if a teacher’s wife was promoted by said teacher?

He nodded as he looked up at her. “That’s an excellent choice. You may well be able to skip half of the coursework of third year as well.” After all, she was nearly as brilliant as- No he need not compare this child to the dead.

At his compliment, Lilliah slumped. She slid to the floor and hugged her knees. “Why exactly can we not be friends?” she grumbled dejectedly.

He flinched at her question. How could he answer? Because I’m too selfish? Because I’ll taint you? Because that will never be enough for me?

He cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes before confiding “I can’t promise you I’m capable of being a good friend to you, but if it is your wish I will attempt it.”

At this she pitched forward into his lap, hugging his waist. She began to sob with relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be her friend. He just didn’t know how. Looking down at her it hit him that she didn’t ask to be his friend, because she was letting him down gently. She did so because she genuinely wanted to be.

After sitting this way for a moment while her sobbing stopped Hiero stood and gently pulled her to her feet. “I have lessons to work on. I should go.” He said with regret evident in his voice.

“Alright” she agreed as she wiped the last of her tears away.

_Maybe things would work out in the end._ They both secretly thought as he left her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Lilliah to become happy. I'm not an evil author. (I had someone email and tell me I was a sadist 0_0) Next chapter will be super exciting! I'm already working on it!


	9. Serenading Hiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead. Also here's the link to the cover I listened to for Lilliah's little concert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGQyyOEWvj8

Time seemed to fly by as the two were busy with their own studies and responsibilities until one evening Lilliah sat idly plucking at the strings of her violin. She was humming to herself when it dawned on her that they would be married five months the day after tomorrow.

She immediately cast **_farspeak_** on her husband. “You haven’t forgotten have you?”

“Forgotten what Lilliah” He asked with worry evident. She had never attempted to contact him in this manner before so he was sure something was wrong.

“That- The day after tomorrow- You haven’t forgotten that day have you?” She said frantically into his mind.

Trying to remember what the day after tomorrow might be, he glanced down at his desk calendar. The twenty Third. Oh no! He cast **_Teleport Other_** and brought her to his room without thinking.

His wife appeared wearing only a pale green dressing gown slightly longer than her fingertips. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she was positioned in a very immodest manner. Though he had seen her naked before, seeing Lilliah sprawled with her legs open on his floor made Hieronymous blush and turn away.

“Sorry I should have asked your permission before doing that.” He mumbled.

“You did forget didn’t you?” she asked as she got to her feet.

“I am truly sorry. It was not my intention to go this long without seeing you. I got caught up with preparing this year’s lessons and…” he trailed off helplessly.

“It’s alright” she said as she beamed up at him.

Glancing down at his blushing wife, the picture of happiness, he was relieved she hadn’t spent the entire time worried about her fate. He gingerly took her hand and kissed it. She gasped in surprise.

“Would it be alright with you if we- What I mean to say is tonight would you-” Hiero flailed on his words, trying to find an appropriate way to ask her.

As she giggled she nodded and said “I think we probably should sleep together now so we don’t forget again. I don’t want you to lose your abilities.”

“That is the least of our worries.” He murmured as his brow furrowed in frustration.

_Well at least he values my life over his magic_ she thought to herself.

Hiero looked over her shoulder at the violin on the floor. “You play?” he asked astonished.

“A little” she said as she shifted from foot to foot. “Not in front of anyone.”

He looked at her searchingly. There was so much he didn’t know about this girl and he was about to sleep with her. He didn’t even know her interests outside of studying, which admittedly she did a little too much of from what he could tell.

“Would you play for me?” he asked quietly.

She looked up sharply as if he had just asked her to blow herself up or jump off a cliff. After a split second she relaxed and nodded. He was unsure what she had thought in that moment. The tension had filled the room and dissipated so quickly he didn’t have a chance to retract his request.

She picked up her violin with grace and steadily assumed the playing position. As the first notes of a song he didn’t recognize started to play his breath caught. He had no idea she was so talented.

He had asked, expecting to hear a simple song such as Minuet or Fur Elise. The song was melancholic, yet sweet. The sound of her vibrato was intoxicating as she hit a beautifully high note. Her body rocked like a metronome all the while.

As she played the last note and opened her eyes, her shoulders slumped and she eyed him as if she expected to be berated on how horribly she played. This only made him smile. His shy wife would never understand how much she amazed him.

“You play superbly. What song was that?” he murmured as he walked to her.

“Oh well…It’s just my version of a pop song….I’m sure you never heard of it anyway” she stammered as her face turned scarlet.

“Even so, I’d like to know the name” he prodded “After all if I am the first person you played for I’d like to know the song you chose.”

She lowered her eyes and quietly said “ _It’s Thinking out loud_ by Ed Sheeran. I really liked the tune and thought it would sound good on violin….Sorry if that was a weird choice to play for you.”

“Why is it weird?” He asked inquisitively.

As he asked that she jumped and turned away. “It’s not the type of music you listen to is it?”

“Well since I don’t know it, I suppose not. That’s no reason to get so upset though.” He said placing his hands lightly on her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

It did anything but make her relax. She was suddenly aware of the heat he was radiating. She turned and looked up at him with unintentional _come to bed_ eyes. He gulped and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

He then knelt and picked her up and she cried out in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck. _He was carrying her like a **PRINCESS**!_ She could die happy. He gently placed her on the bed and then began the arduous process of taking off his robes. Why did he wear so many layers again?

When he stood in front of her in just his pants he looked at her sheepishly before crawling onto the bed. She decided to take the initiative and slowly removed her own nightdress. She was naked beneath. His breath sucked in audibly and she looked away out of embarrassment.

“You are so beautiful.” He mumbled before he could stop himself.

She quietly looked at him in disbelief. Was she just hearing what she wanted to hear? There’s no way he really said that. These thoughts played across her face and he chuckled quietly, “Yes I said that. I’m sorry. I know we aren’t doing this of our own volition, but you are attractive to me.” He added the last soberly.

Oh right, he wasn’t volunteering to sleep with her. She had accidentally forced him into this. She needed to try her best to not inconvenience him in any way from now on. She had put him through enough. She was aware that he had vowed to never take another lover after his unfortunate Violet. This must be so hard for him and yet he was trying to reassure her.

Lilliah felt like such a bitch for playing a love song to him. She knew that her husband was the type to go look it up later. He would either think she had chosen a song at random or be reminded that his unwanted wife was in love with him.

As they both tried to push all their thoughts away they slid closer to each other. He began to gently caress her breasts and kiss her and she again forgot he wasn’t willing. He SEEMED so willing to her in this moment. He ran his slender fingers through her hair as his mouth moved to her neck.

He knew he shouldn’t get carried away, but every inch of her tasted like heaven. He suckled at her neck relishing every single moan that escaped her lips. He trailed his fingers from her shoulder to her breast to her waist to her hip to her knee.

Her breath was coming rapidly and she was watching him with wide eyes. Was he trying to make her heart explode? Did he have any idea what he was even doing to her? His lips moved again this time raining down light kisses on her nipple while his hand slid between her legs.

Her back arched as he slid his fingers along her slit. He stopped his kissing to look passionately at her as he slid a finger into her. Her eyes grew huge and then became hooded. With every movement she made a small animal like sound.

As she got closer to losing herself, he stopped and drew his hand away. She made an adorable disappointed sound. He tsked her and wagged a finger as he began to unbutton his pants. Oh she had forgotten for a moment. They were going to have real sex.

Her heart beat erratically as he lowered his pants and kicked them off. Was she ready for this? Would it hurt? Would it hurt when he was gone? She was as frightened as she was excited. She prayed he didn’t notice. He noticed.

“Lilliah I promised not to hurt you and I won’t” he said earnestly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I know I just…” looking away she finished “I trust you, but it’s all new to me.”

He wanted to reassure her, but this was new to him too. He was a different person from when he was sixteen and in love with Violet. He would never be pure and unafraid like with her again. What he had now was a different kind of love. One he was afraid to show. He was ashamed of loving her and even more ashamed of his shame.

Lilliah was beautiful and vibrant, smart and funny, lively and playful. She was everything that he had forgotten existed. She had unknowingly healed something that was gravely wrong in his heart. He hated himself for not being able to do anything for her. He could at the least make this experience as painless as possible for her.

He lightly kissed her lips again, tilting her chin up with a fingertip. He leaned over her and gently moved her legs apart. And then….he stopped.

How could he do this? She had to know how he felt. She had confided before that she liked him, most likely to make things easier for both of them, but he couldn’t do this unless he was sure that he wasn’t breaking her heart. He cursed himself for not listening to Grace about romancing her.

Sitting up he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Is it alright if we both cast **_empathy_**? I’m afraid I’ll hurt you without knowing.” He didn’t add that his fear was hurting her emotionally.

“But then you’ll know what I…” she waved her hands around flustered “It will be embarrassing.”

“Please?” he whispered.

That took her aback. He never said things like please and sorry and here he was continually saying these things to her. He would definitely find out her feelings if he kept this up.

“Okay, but only if you promise me something.” She said as she clenched the sheet in her hands.

“Anything” he said and winced at how his voice leaped from his lips.

“Promise not to hate me for how I feel about you” She choked out.

_Hate her? Oh she must find me really repulsive. She must be afraid I’ll be angry at how unattractive or beastly she finds me._ He thought wistfully.

“I promise, but you must promise the same.” He said evenly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit of a different take on the story to have him fall so in love so soon, but I promise the story will not simply end with a "and so they lived happily ever after" right after they sleep together. Their consummation is like a first step into my own universe with these two. -Seiko Udoku :)


	10. Exctacy in Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love making ahead! :) Please note this is not the end. If I end up going a few days without posting just know that I've been working doubles and barely have time to sleep, much less enjoy myself with this. I also have a deviantart account: airen101 where I'll be posting drawings of the happy couple.

As he pressed his forehead against hers and gently cupped her face, he braced himself for being exposed in a way he never thought to be again. Exhaling deeply he began the spell for **_communal empathy,_** but half way through the intricate spell work he noticed that his wife had begun to quietly weep and let it collapse.

“What’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.

“Can’t you just ask if you’re hurting me? I don’t want my every thought to be…” she whispered.

“If you are afraid, know that so am I. I’m afraid of how you will feel about me, about what we’re doing. I’m fearful that you will be revolted by my own thoughts.” He told her and searched her face for a reaction.

“I won’t lie to you, if you ask. But please don’t make me show you.” She pleaded.

He hadn’t meant for this to hurt her. It was more about wanting to show his own emotions and affections than wanting to see hers. Well, if she didn’t want to do this, he would not force her.

“Then I won’t force you, but-” he hesitated “I have to tell you something before.”

“If you’re going to tell me you don’t feel the same, I know.” She whispered “I just can’t help how I feel about you. Please don’t hate me.”

“How is it you think I feel or rather how do YOU feel?” he asked her attentively.

“I already told you. I already showed you with **_empathy_** before. I don’t want to tell you again. I know it’s foolish for me to love you, but-”

His breath hissed out like she had punched him. He interrupted her “You LOVE me?” he yelled the quietly added “I thought you had said that before to make things easier. I never dreamed you meant it. As for your **_empathy_** I assumed it was that you were in the moment, I never imagined….”

“Then what did you want to tell me?” she asked cocking her head to the side.

“That I-” he swallowed hard “That I think I’m…”

How could he possibly tell her? Should he say I’m madly in love with you? Or perhaps I like you? Or I have a fondness for you? Could he say I adore you? No, he was English. None of those things sounded like something he would say to someone who did not already know how he felt.

Inhaling deeply and closing his eyes he urged the words forth before he could retract. “I’m not some sweet young romantic. I am horrified of falling in love again, but you somehow wormed your way into my heart. I didn’t want you to be sickened by my affections. I am bewitched by you. ” He opened his eyes and studied her timidly.

Her face blossomed as she went from tears to the most love stricken grin he had ever seen.

“We’re ready for this aren’t we?” she asked sweetly.

He only nodded and smiled warmly as he bent to kiss her again. He could no longer control himself. He no longer NEEDED to hold back. She had felt equally unsure of him and now that they had confessed they were free to love one another. He was free to delight in her.

His hands moved softly over her body, searching to memorize the way her skin felt. He rained kisses on every inch of her and she moaned blissfully. After many moments of their kissing and touching he moved between her legs.

He kissed her slowly and looked her in the eyes as he pressed himself against her. A cry escaped her lips as he slowly pushed forward, taking with him what she offered. Her arms gingerly wrapped around him as she felt pressure turn to pain.

A dull ache at first, as he slowly moved into her, the pain became fierce suddenly and she began keening. Once he had fully broken through he stilled and lavished her with tender kisses until her crying became sounds of pleasure.

He then began to slowly rock into her. All the while they moved he moved his lips over her upper body and she mewled like a happy little kitten. As they both felt their pleasure surging to its zenith he rolled her over on top of him and moved his hips under her while holding her waist.

When they were both spent she collapsed onto his chest limply. She smiled into his chest as she drifted off. He grinned as he stroked her hair and before nodding off himself whispered “ **I love you Lilliah**.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyaaaa! <3


	11. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower mentioned in this chapter is a Camilla. Pink Camilla signifies longing in the language of flowers. I feel like some parts of this chapter could have been more eloquent, but though I struggled over my words I could think of nothing more fitting than the things I chose to write. I hope it is enjoyable.

As Lilliah stretched in bed she realized it felt cold. Opening her eyes to the first rays of dawn, she realized Hiero was missing. Lying on the pillow next to her was a piece of paper with her name in his elegant cursive and a single pink flower.

She gingerly picked up the delicate flower and brought it to her nose to smell. It was quite lovely; she wished she knew what kind it was. Setting the flower aside, she unfolded the letter.

_Lilliah,_

_Petunia has woken me early to assist her with an errand. It should not take more than an hour or two. Please make yourself at home until then._

_-H_

As she stretched and slowly sat up, she realized she was quite sore. Well that was reasonable. So what should she do with her time? Who knew when he would return? She decided to take a nice long shower to alleviate some of her aching.

However once in his bathroom she changed her mind. He had a shower, but he also had a large porcelain bathtub sitting in the middle of the room. It was calling to her throbbing muscles. As she began to draw her bath she thought of the day before.

Just remembering made a flush creep back into her cheeks. He had said she bewitched him. He had been so loving, so wonderful. How would she face him today? She was exquisitely embarrassed.

As her eyes wandered around his bathroom, she noticed a counter with small bottles. Going over to get a better look, she noted that most were normal things she would expect to find. He had toothpaste, aftershave, deodorant, cologne, soap, and shampoo. She did not expect to also see massage oils, bubble bath, a very feminine brush, women’s deodorant, some lovely jasmine perfume, and an unopened toothbrush.

Next to all of these things was another piece of paper that simply said:

_Use whatever you like._

_-H_

She added a bit of bubble bath to her almost full bath and carefully climbed in. The scalding water felt wonderful, though as she lowered herself she found her flesh still tender from Hiero’s gentle assault. She slowly and carefully cleaned herself and then continued to soak until her water became too cold to bear.

As she toweled off she wondered where he was. Surely it had been longer than two hours since he left. It had been at least an hour since she had entered the bathroom. After she had thoroughly brushed her teeth and hair, made herself smell nice, and used a breeze spell on her hair, she wrapped herself in her towel and walked back out into the bedroom.

What could she do until he returned? He had told her to make herself at home, but this was his room and he had always seemed so private she felt like even being there alone was somehow violating him. Looking around nervously, her eyes landed on his desk chair.

It was turned away from the desk and in it was a neatly folded stack of clothing. On the bottom she saw her nightgown peeking through. Picking up the top clothing, she saw that it was a simple cream top and a very soft pair of jeans. Under that was a pair of white cotton boyshorts and a white bra.

She was surprised to see it was all the correct sizing and though boyshorts weren’t her style she was touched by the sentiment he had put into every aspect of the outfit. He obviously knew her taste in clothing as well. The outfit was something she would have purchased herself. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she dressed.

Running her hands down her thighs she tried to figure out what to do as she slowly turned about the room. As she faced the window, she saw the glimmer of a spell under the sill. She cast **_truesight_** and saw that he had hidden his mountain of books under a **_cloak_** spell. She then cast **_dispel object_** on the books.

He had been so considerate to “clean” his room for their tryst. She chuckled to herself as she picked up one of the top books titled _Sigil Magick for the ArchMage._ Though she was certain she wouldn’t understand it, she opened it and began to read.

* * *

 

As Hieronymous was putting the finishing touches on the new wing of the school that he and Petunia had built with magic, Loris appeared before him. He had not summoned his manus much in the past five months, since he had tried to eat his student, so he was surprised.

“What is it” he questioned raising a brow at the purple genie.

“Master How long do you plan to leave the Mistress unattended?” the genie asked with his head lowered. He still felt much shame over his hunger that January day. Hiero had pushed him to the point of hunger long before Lilliah had burst into the accounting room.

Looking at the sun Hiero cursed “I meant to return hours ago.” He paused and then added “Why has something happened?”

“No Master, but give her much more time with your library and she will need to teach you.” The Manus chuckled as he vanished.

Sighing with humor Hiero bid Petunia farewell and headed to the cafeteria to get lunch for his wife and himself. He chose a simple meal of carved chicken, cheese, and fruit. As he placed the selections on a tray he headed for the room.

Outside his door he paused and took a deep breath before turning the handle. It would be difficult to greet her normally he knew, but perhaps things would not be overly uncomfortable. Once he opened the door he nearly dropped the tray.

Lilliah was sitting in the floor with books surrounding her in a circle and one in her lap. It looked as if she had read nearly half of his collection. He found it absurd that she would be able to comprehend any of the materials and at first assumed she was trying to impress him.

He was then corrected when he sat the tray on the table and walked closer. He saw that she had been taking notes. They were detailed and accurate to his amazement. She had annotations on Sigil Magic, Kabalistic Healing, and Spellcraft.

She continued to read undisturbed until he bent to pick up a page of her notes.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, because she didn’t realize he had returned. She quickly stood to her feet and began to apologize. “I’m sorry for touching your things. I only meant to read the one book but-”

He cut her off with a raised finger as he continued to read her notes. They were clearly written by someone who understood the material. She had not copied the words from the text, but rephrased it in a way that she might have explained it to him.

“Your comprehension level is phenomenal.” He whispered. “I need to show this to Petunia. She may want you to test out of Iris. I cannot conceive of anything in the coursework that might still benefit you.”

At this a small distressed sound escaped her lips and he looked up sharply. “Not to worry, you can always attend college, become an apprentice, or you could even go straight into the workforce if you’d like. The point is there’s no need to waste precious time on materials you can learn in a day.”

“Please don’t tell anyone. Can’t you act like you didn’t see this? There’s no need to rush my way out of Iris right?” She begged him.

“I don’t understand. Are you trying to tell me that you have been playing a fool your whole time here?” he asked her incredulously.

She refused to look up at him as she wrung her hands. “I need more time here. Please I’m not ready for anymore change. One day I’ll figure out what to do with my abilities, but I would like to spend the next few years here, figuring it all out and studying in peace.”

He was dumbfounded. His wife was a genius. She was at his level at such a young age and yet she wanted to hide her intelligence away. If he thought about it he could understand; she wanted to finish out her childhood before being forced to mature.

“Alright I suppose we can hold off on any decisions.” He mumbled.

At this she hugged him quickly. He felt a sense of loss at that. She was in and out of his arms so promptly when he just wanted to hold her for days on end.

They sat down and had their lunch after that and after a long discussion that drifted from studies, to the new wing of the school, to the scenery in England; she decided to return to her own room. He reluctantly allowed her to leave and then cursed himself for not broaching the subject of their relationship.

Their goodbye had been stiff and she had wrapped her arms around him briefly and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. He had wanted to kiss her passionately, but fear prevented him. What if she protested? Perhaps she would want to end their arrangements as scheduled.

As he cleaned his books back up off the floor he thought of how he might react to such news. He vowed to act according to her wishes. If she wanted him, he would love her endlessly. If she wished to be friends, he would devote himself to her. If she wished to be rid of him, he would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Camilla flowers signify longing. Flower meanings will most likely be brought up later in the story as well.


	12. Student Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th my lovelies!

The days passed by quickly again and, though the two thought of each other daily, they did not meet again during the summer break. Before they knew it the day had come for the other students to return. Hiero had spent his time pining over his wife and trying to plan lessons. Lilliah had spent hers trying to not think of her husband and sneaking peaks in books “beyond her level”.

When her mind did wander to him, Lilliah didn’t know how to feel. He was such a mystery to her. The same man who had given her demerits for bumping into him had teleported into the city in the middle of the night to buy her a clean bra.

If she had gone to see him in the time between then and now, she thought he might make time for her, but she was afraid he wouldn’t. She had this small fragile hope that he would ask her to stay by his side one day, but she knew that day was nowhere near the present.

She was his student, not his equal. She had thus far been only a burden to him, and had no right to say “ _I am Hieronymous Grabiner’s other half_.” She only hoped that if she spent the next few years learning as much as she could both about him and magic, that when she graduated she could proudly stand by him.

She wondered if he knew that the reason she didn’t want to leave Iris was because of him. It would be hard enough emotionally to be a junior, where she would have none of his classes. The mere thought of leaving the school and not seeing him made her want to cry.

As she waited for Ellen and Virginia to get off the campus bus, Lilliah wondered if she should tell them about the new development in her relationship. She had sent a few letters to the two who spent their summer together, but had offered no information about her husband. For their part, they asked no questions.

Her reverie was interrupted as Ellen flung herself off of the bus and into Lilliah’s arms. “Oh I’ve missed you Lill.”

“Me too. Where’s V?” Lilliah said as she let go of the excited blonde.

A shadow crossed her face as she said “At the back of the bus. She’s mad at me for agreeing to go out with Donald.”

“You and Donald? Wow I would’ve never guessed.” Lilliah said with a smile.

“Me either honestly. He’s not really my type, but the more we hung out the more I liked him. One day he asked me out and after I thought about it, I realized the thought of dating him made me really happy.” Ellen giggled.

At that time Virginia walked up with a huff.

Lilliah skipped over and hugged her. Virginia wasn’t really a contact person, but she allowed it since it was Lilliah. “How was your summer?” Lilliah asked trying to keep the mood light.

She glanced at Ellen before replying “Good until my friend got spirited away by my rotten brother.”

“I didn’t get spirited away. Just because I date someone now doesn’t mean we aren’t friends.” Ellen said with mild exasperation.

“Hey hey guys don’t start the new year fighting. How about we just don’t talk about Ellen’s relationship status?” Lilliah offered.

“You’re right let’s talk about yours” Virginia said.

“Ah no, well, there’s nothing to talk about so…” Lilliah stammered as her face flushed.

“Apparently there is” Ellen chimed in.

At that time someone behind them cleared their throat. Without turning, they all knew who it was. With a sigh they all turned to see Professor Grabiner holding his grimoire with an unamused look on his face. “Ladies. Welcome back. Don’t you think you should go unpack your belongings?” He said in a less authoritarian way than normal.

They all nodded mutely at him, somewhat surprised to not be receiving demerits. As they turned to leave, Grabiner said quietly, “Miss Parris I would like a word with you.”

Ellen and Virginia both gave her looks of pity and left. Lilliah knew that when she turned to face him her face would betray her excitement over being near him. She sometimes cursed herself for being such an open book. As she turned, she tried to look as calm as possible.

“I’d like to speak in private with you later tonight. Do you think that you could meet me by the lake at sunset?” he asked quietly. The look on his face told her it wasn’t to scold her for talking to her friends about them.

“Sure. I used to stay there constantly in my free time, so no one should think anything of it if I slip out.” She answered quietly.

“Until then” he said with a curt nod of his head.


	13. Painful Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why he called her out to the lake at sunset???

Lilliah spent her afternoon nervously pacing her room and trying to read. Though Virginia and Ellen had repeatedly asked her what was wrong, it’s not like she could tell them. Shortly before sunset she threw on some yoga pants and a tank top and announced that she was going for a jog.

Once arriving at the lake, she was surprised to see he was already there. She had left a bit early in hopes of sorting out her feelings alone. Well time to see what he wanted to talk about. As she came closer he turned with an anxious smile on his face.

“You’re early” he said while working his fingers over the cover of his book.

“So are you” she pointed out.

At this he looked away and sighed “I suppose we were both eager to talk?”

After a moment of silence he continued “What do you plan on telling your roommates about this summer?”

“Nothing! I promise.” She eagerly answered “You can trust me Hieronymous.”

He blinked before answering “I am well aware that you are trustworthy. However they will have questions for you. Will you really be able to deflect them all?”

“I’ll just tell them I had a boring summer” she said slowly.

“And did you?” he asked taking one step closer to her.

Her face flushed and she opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it again.

He smirked and then apologized “I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“Ah no it’s…its fine” She stammered.

Taking a deep breath she finally asked the question that had ran constantly through her mind the past month “What’s next for us?”

She fully expected him to yell at her or say something cruel about there being no “us”, but he sighed and looked at her earnestly for a moment before responding.

“What is it you want?” he asked.

“What do I- What I want isn’t an issue right now. What I want to know is-“she stumbled over her words before trailing off.

He sighed yet again and closed his eyes and said quietly “I will respect your wishes. If you wish to return to how we were last term, we will act as if nothing happened. If you wish to still be friends we may, but only if you understand that I cannot give you special treatment in classes.”

He opened his eyes and continued with a nervous expression “If- If your wish were to keep our vows after January, then I will arrange the announcements to the community.”

He shifted nervously after saying this and his knuckles were white on his book. Lilliah was floored. Was he saying that he would willingly stay married to her? Was he asking her this because this was his desire or was he trying to make her happy?

The way he had acted in the past month did not fit at all with how she had perceived his character during the school year. Would he be happy staying married to her? Or was he willing to forfeit himself if it meant her comfort?

Shaking her head she answered him slowly “You know how I feel about you, but I would never ask you to continue our marriage. I could never be that self-centered. I know I’m a selfish person for asking you to be my friend, when you said it may not be possible for you, but I don’t want to lose you.”

By the time she had finished speaking tears were streaming down her face. Hiero reached up and tenderly wiped some of them away. “You won’t lose me. I will be a faithful friend to you.” He said quietly. He pledged to seal up his feelings for her and be what she needed of him.

If she wished for a friend above a husband, then he would be an outstanding friend. She would never need to wonder who to turn to. He would loyally stay by her side. Though there was a trickle of loss for his love, he was mostly relieved that he would be allowed to remain in her life.

“Oh yeah, why did you ask me here?” she asked after a moment.

His hand instinctively went to his pocket where a small box wrapped in a bow lay. He could no longer ask for her hand. It had been an egotistical thought anyway. He could not bind this young, vibrant creature to someone such as himself. She warranted a future in which she could choose a lover freely.

No, he would not taint her any further, nor would he hurt her by acknowledging his previous desire. Clearing his throat he said “I would like you to attend classes with me in the evenings. Though you would like to remain at Iris, I cannot permit you to waste three years without learning at a proper level for yourself.”

“Oh okay” Lilliah answered uncertainly. Did he really have time for such things? He always seemed so short on time; she hated to cause him any undue stress. Maybe staying at Iris would only cause him trouble.

“Would it be easier if I left?” She questioned almost to herself.

“No!” he shouted.

“Ah what I mean is” Hiero looked around before saying “I have the time and I would genuinely like to see what level you are at.”

“Okay if you’re sure” she said looking up at the sky.

Noticing that it was dark out Hiero urged Lilliah to return to her room. As she returned Ellen and Virginia became silent. “Where WERE you?” Ellen said after Lilliah hadn’t offered up any information.

Tears slid down her face unbidden and she decided to break her promise to Hieronymous.

“With him” she said knowing they would understand who.

Virginia looked up from her sports magazine “Why? What happened?”

“He asked if I wanted to stay married. He knows how I feel about him. I wanted to say yes, but that would be cruel, so I said no. I said I just wanted to be his friend, but now it hurts.” She sobbed.

“Why weren’t you honest? What if he likes you too?” Virginia asked making a face at the last part.

“Virginia! She knows she can’t stay married to an old man like him, even if she has a crush on him!” Ellen shouted.

“He isn’t that old, he’s thirty.” Lilliah said indignantly “but even if he did have feelings for me, there are reasons why being in a relationship is hard for him.”

“Relationship? Have you two done anything?” Ellen shrieked.

“That’s none of your business Ellen. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to!” Lilliah said as she cast ** _darkness_** on her part of the room and laid down to cry herself to sleep.

Thankfully after looking at Virginia, who shook her head sadly, Ellen dropped it and they all went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o___o The next part will be super exciting....and full of drama! Yay!


	14. Ellen's Attack

After her roommates fell asleep, Ellen quietly got out of bed and cast **_Sweet Dreams_** on them both so that they would be less likely to rouse while she was gone. She checked her wind up watch to see that it was nearly 3 a.m. She quietly dressed in a dark shirt and pants and set out to find a certain troublesome professor.

Ellen had snuck out enough in the middle of the night in order to practice spells to know that it was easier to be found by Grabiner than to even go looking for him. It was a Wednesday and he patrolled the grounds for hooligans sneaking out to have fun on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. She had been caught by him twice before learning how to sneak around unseen.

Tonight Ellen did no such skulking around. She wanted to be caught. She wanted desperately to give him a piece of her mind. As she turned the corner from the dorms to the main quad she saw his figure bathed in moonlight, but he wasn’t alone. She hid behind the neatly trimmed bushes and cast a spell to improve her sight and hearing.

“-but it’s what she wants and I will do as she pleases Grace.” Grabiner said with little patience to his companion.

“She’s told you she loves you Hieronymous. Maybe she said she wanted friendship, because she didn’t think you would be happy married.” The beautiful blonde said as she pushed her long curly hair back.

“This isn’t why I called you out tonight.” He said exasperatedly before continuing in a conspiratorial tone “I’d like you to talk to her about her possibilities. I believe the reason she is so bent on staying at Iris may involve our marriage. The last thing I would want would be to hinder her from greatness. The girl is as brilliant as-” He cut off and looked away before whispering “her”.

Ellen wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but she had never seen Professor Grabiner look so unguarded. Who was this woman to him? It almost sounded as if she were trying to talk him into staying married to Lilliah. She hoped that was not the case. This woman should be old enough to realize that would be a bad idea.

Ellen didn’t have much time to ponder these things, because the woman had said something he didn’t like and Professor Grabiner yelled “Enough Grace. I know you mean well, but the child is not your sister. Its better this way I think. She will go on to become a bright witch and I will be near if she needs me, but I will not beg her on bended knee to be near someone as tainted as I.”

“I believe your pride has cost you enough, my brother.” The woman said with emphasis before turning in a sweeping motion and walking in Ellen’s direction. She paused just before the bush Ellen had crouched behind and said “Ten demerits, not for being out, but eavesdropping Miss Middleton.” She then continued walking.

She had stopped for only a second so Ellen wasn’t sure if Grabiner even knew she was there. How did the woman know her name? She must be a professor, but it was hard to tell as she was wearing a dress and not robes. No matter, she had already received demerits for being out she may as well confront her horrible teacher.

He had his back to her and was looking up at the moon as Ellen approached. Without turning he said in a resigned voice “Miss Middleton, I am in no mood to deliver demerits to miscreants. Please return to your chamber and I shall forget I saw my wife’s roommate out of her bed at nearly dawn.”

“I’m not your wife’s roommate. I’m your student’s roommate.” Ellen said testily.

Oh she wanted a fight? Well he could go for one.

“Twenty demerits” he said with great satisfaction and turned to see a look of triumph on her face.

“I’ve received demerits for being out already, unless you have another offence?”

“And whom might I ask gave those demerits” he asked dubiously.

Ellen paused before answering. He had called her Grace, but she couldn’t call a professor by name, especially one she hadn’t even properly met. Then she decided to fuel the argument. “I assume your girlfriend.”

“Girl-“Grabiner was at a loss. Girlfriend? Did he mean Lilliah? A student couldn’t give demerits and even if they could he doubted Lilliah would do any harm to her roommate’s beloved record. She could not possibly mean Petunia. So who then?

“And who might that be Miss Middleton?” he asked with an arched brow.

“I don’t know her. You called her Grace. Nevertheless I’m out tonight looking for you. I need to talk to you.” Ellen said icily.

Hiero was taken aback. This girl thought that he and Ashwood had a relationship. He would amend that; now. “Professor Ashwood would be highly displeased to hear you pair her with myself. As for your hunt for me I am sure whatever plagues your eager brain can wait until classes begin Monday, the same as everyone else.”

As he moved to leave, Ellen said quietly “It’s about Lilliah.”

He paused and without looking in her direction said in an even tone “What is it?”

“Do you love her?” Ellen asked.

This wasn’t originally the direction she wanted to take the conversation. She thoroughly found their arrangement distasteful, but she wanted more than anything for her friend to be happy. Something about the way he was holding himself was different than last school term. When Ellen had said her name, she could tell he cared about her in a way he didn’t care about the average student.

“I fail to see why I should answer that question Miss Middleton” he said with as much patience he could. Of course he loved her. He loved her madly, but what reason did he have to tell this meddlesome little twit? He had already told the person in question and that was what mattered, not that it changed much.

“Because she cried herself to sleep after telling you it was okay to divorce her. Because she loves you. Because my best friend is hurting because of you Professor!” Ellen said vehemently.

At this he whipped around to face Ellen. She was crying with rage and shaking. For his part, he looked completely disheveled at this news. Why was this becoming so complicated? What did his wife want from him? But more importantly right now….

“What is it you want from me Miss Middleton?” he growled.

“I want you to be honest with her. If you don’t like her don’t string her along. Let her get over you or if you do actually like her- like that- then you shouldn’t let her suffer alone.” Ellen said as she wrung her hands.

Grabiner’s face softened as he spoke “Ellen I understand you mean well, but no good will come of you and I talking about this. Go back to bed.” He started to walk away, but then tossed over his shoulder “Ten merits for trying to help your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellen might not seem the type to encourage their relationship, most people who make MD fanfic have her wholly against it, but my Ellen isn't JUST a stickler. She's a good friend, and as far as she's concerned, the rules have ALREADY been broken....what's the harm in keeping them broken? Also the sneaking out and demerits....she resigned herself to sacrifice for what was right.


	15. Feelings Understood

When Hiero returned to his room, he opened his liquor cabinet and wiled away his last few hours before going to work on his tasks for the day. Just before leaving his room he cast a green magic spell, **_refresh_** that would sober or energize anyone with the mana to spare. As he walked down the corridor he handed out demerits to anyone careless enough to be caught in his path.

This did little in the way of cheering his foul mood, but he still did it out of habit. Just before opening the ornate door to the dungeon he spotted his wife sitting under a willow tree in the quad. She had a thick book open in her lap, but her face was turned away from it and he could tell even at this distance that she was crying.

His chest hurt at the sight of her and his throat went dry. Why were they both hurting? He had given her a choice to at least spare her heart, even if it meant sacrificing his own. Nevertheless it seemed he was doomed to break the heart of the one person he wanted to cherish.

After a moment’s thought he walked over and sat next to her. Without a word he lifted her hand and held it in his. Stroking her fingers with his thumb he waited for her to speak. After he realized she wouldn’t, he took the initiative.

“Did you realize that Miss Middleton came to see me last night?” he asked cautiously.

The blood drained from her face as she slowly answered “No, what about?”

“It seems she thinks you weren’t honest with me last night- about our relationship.”

“I- I didn’t mean to talk to them.” She said as if that were explanation enough.

“I am not concerned about that right now. Though I was not pleased to learn that you were more forthright with them than myself.” He chided her gently.

She removed her hand from his tender clasp to wrap her arms protectively around herself.

“I don’t know what you want from me Hiero” she whispered.

“I want you to tell me your desires.” He said pleadingly “I- I want to fulfill them.”

Her face burned as he said this and as she looked at him she found the resolve to ask “Why can’t you just tell me what it is YOU want? Without asking what I want?”

“I want to see you smile. I want to hear you laugh.” He said passionately. “I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“It won’t make me happy if you do things just to make me happy. I want you to do what you want…not what I want.” She stumbled over her words.

“Right now I want nothing more than-“he paused before continuing in a husky voice “I want nothing more than to hold you close to me and never allow you to leave me.”

She looked up sharply surprised by his admission. “Why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to taint you or cage you in my life. You have such possibility. I will only hinder you from reaching your potential.” He said sadly.

“HOW” she asked angrily as she stood. “How will you hinder me? You keep saying I have such potential and that I should leave Iris, but what if I want to be here? With you? Then you’ll hinder me if you make me leave you!”

He looked in awe at his furious Madonna. The sun shone behind her so that he could not see her face, but her hair was a halo of lavender. Even in anger she was the most glorious creature.

“Is that what you truly want? To stay near me?” he asked hopefully.

She shifted away and held herself uncertain of his reaction. “Of course.”

At that he leaped to his feet and cast **_Teleport_** as he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. When they appeared in his room he lifted off of her feet and spun slowly while kissing the goddess that was his wife, his love. He set her gingerly back on the ground and whispered “wait here a moment.”

After rummaging around on his desk for the box he carelessly tossed away, he turned to her with his hands behind him. “I’d like to do this properly” he said nervously.

He knelt slowly and produced the small green box wrapped in a glittery silver ribbon. He looked up warily at her and spoke slowly.

“Lilliah, I know that our beginnings were unconventional and I realize that staying together will be complicated, but if you would be willing to spend your days with an old grouch like me, I will love you fiercely. If you would like to remain Mrs. Grabiner, then I would like you to accept this as a token of my affections.”

He opened the box to reveal a delicate silver ring with a swirling band and one small stone that changed color from pink to purple to blue to green depending on how the light caught it.

“Oh” she sighed as she sank to her knees. “When did you-“She looked up at him and finished “When did you buy this?”

He smiled shyly and said “I didn’t exactly. I asked my father to send it the day after we-“he motioned vaguely with his hands rather than verbalize and then continued “It was my mother’s. He was so happy to hear from me that he sent it the next day.”

“ _Wait her spoke to his FATHER? For my sake_?” Lilliah thought in awe. Her face burst into a silly grin and she nodded her assent. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him.

He hugged her tightly and rained kisses all over her face before holding her at arm’s length.

“It would be inappropriate however if you moved into my rooms here” he said sternly and saw the disappointment on her face.

He continued matter-of-factly “This is why I have opened Revane Cottage to be our home. The portal from there to this room is this mirror.” He pointed to an antique mirror in the corner. “It will take just a few moments to go from one location to the other.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. At this he huffed, “What kind of surprise would it take to get your lips on mine?”

She tackled him so that she was on top of him on the floor her hands covering his. “If you wanted me to kiss you, you need only tell me, professor.” She whispered in his ear before moving to kiss his lips slowly.

The effect on him was instantaneous. He wasn’t sure if it was because she had surprised him or called him professor or her hot breath on his neck as she spoke, but he wanted her more fiercely than ever before. Instead of giving in to his desires however, he decided to wait.

He gently pushed her away after a long moment of kissing and stood, pulling her up along with him. “I’d like to move into Revane tomorrow. After that I will be much too busy with my teaching responsibilities.”

“Alright, but what will we tell my roommates?” She asked nervously.

“What we’ll tell everyone Lilliah” he chuckled. “That we live at Revane Cottage. That we are happily married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope still not over. Far from over. Can they live peacefully now?


	16. Moving Day

When Lilliah returned to her room, she tried to act natural as she began to pack her things into her small enchanted bag. Well it should have been obvious that her roommates would notice. Ellen set her book down with a quizzical look and Virginia made a distressed noise and ran to her side.

“Where are you taking everything?” Virginia said as she picked up Lilliah’s stuffed turtle.

“I’m moving to Revane Cottage” She said hoping no one would ask more questions. How silly of her.

“Where is Revane Cottage?” Ellen asked, her expression showing she already knew. Smart cookie that Ellen.

Lilliah stopped packing, took Tilly the Turtle from Virginia, and sat on her bed. “I’m moving in with Hieronymous.” She said quietly, staring at her feet.

“Wha- That wasn’t supposed to happen! You should wait until you’re older Lilliah. If he loves you can’t he wait three more years?” Ellen declared indignantly.

Virginia chimed in almost before Ellen was done. “That’s gross. There’s a difference in liking him and being his little house wife.” She looked like she might vomit from the thought.

“I’m not sure what you two have in mind, but it’s not like I’m moving in for….for…..anyway I’m going to stay married and he said it would be improper if we both lived in his rooms here, because he’s a teacher.” Lilliah said shyly. “He told me I’ll have my own room.”

And it was true. He had told her she would have her own room and study, much to her disappointment. She didn’t understand the need for separate rooms.

“Even if you have your own room, Grabby might expect you to do things if you move in with him. He is a man after all. Uck!” Virginia said in a comically disgusted voice.

Ellen looked sidelong at Virginia before turning her attention to Lilliah and saying “You’ve made your decision final haven’t you? I’ll try not to be too negative about it, but please know that I don’t agree with it. I will try my best to support you.” She shivered before continuing. “Please just don’t tell us about-“

“Oh god Ellen! I promise I won’t.” Lilliah said as her face felt like it caught fire.

She packed the rest of her belongings and heaved a sigh of relieve that the ordeal with her roommates went smoother than anticipated. She then went to bed for the night, though she found herself too excited to sleep much.

As she took her belongings to Hiero’s room the next morning she began to feel nervous. She had told her roommates what they wanted to hear about her love life, but she genuinely hoped that the separate rooms were not to keep them from being intimate.

When she knocked on the door she heard a grunt and “No need to knock.”

As she opened the room she almost laughed out loud. Hiero had his hands in his hair and he was pacing the room. It looked like he had cast a **_Gust_** spell (a stronger version of **_Breeze_** taught to juniors) on the contents of his wardrobe.

As she began picking up stray clothes she asked “What happened here?”

He looked at her with a look of agitation; he must have heard the humor in her voice, and said “I wanted to be done quickly and cast **_teleport other_** on the armoire, forgetting that I had charmed it a few years ago when freshmen in initiation kept trying to steal my undergarments.”

She giggled as she cast a cleaning spell she had seen in a housekeeping magazine a few months ago, **_tidy_**. He looked at her in appreciation and what could have been mistaken for injured pride.

“Where did you learn that?” He asked as he sat on the bed which now had an ordinary duvet instead of all the blankets and pillows it had before.

She blushed as she answered, “ _Magical Recipes for The Happy Home Monthly_.”

He nodded and said “I hadn’t realized you read that kind of thing. I had assumed you studied textbooks all hours of the day. It’s good to see you also have leisure activities.”

He then stood and performed the incantation to open the portal to Revane. He offered her his hand as he shrunk his armoire to the size of a deck of cards and slipped it in his shirt pocket. When they arrived on the other side of the mirror, Lilliah was amazed at the beautiful room they stood in.

The room looked like a grand foyer and when she turned to see if the front door was behind them, she saw a stately silver mirror with intricate rune-work all over the frame. Turning back to the room she saw a pleasant green foyer, the only furniture a small golden table with a small yellow vase holding flowers Lilliah recognized. There were mayflower, larkspur, yellow roses, and the pink flowers from before.

She ran a finger over the pink flower and said “You must like these flowers, it’s the second time I’ve seen them.”

He cleared his throat and said “Actually it’s the meaning behind them I like. I’ll get you a book on the language of flowers later. It’s important for a witch to know what the flowers given to her mean. Someone who gives you yellow roses wants to be friends while someone who gives red wants romance and black wishes you ill will.”

“Then what does this one mean?” She asked excitedly.

He took a step back and covered his mouth. How nerve-wracking his wife could be. He quietly said “It means I wish to be near you. I long for you. When someone gives a Camilla, they want to be by your side.”

“Oh” She said as her face colored violently.

“Let’s see the house shall we?” He said stalking out of the room.

Every room was beautiful and had elaborate detail in its décor. She noticed that many of her favorite things had been incorporated. She had mentioned in passing before that her favorite color was blue, that she thought Victorian furniture was beautiful, that she collected little cupcake figurines.

Her personal bedroom and study were calming shades of blue with lacy feminine décor. Her bed looked like it belonged to royalty, which nobility is close enough to, admittedly. Her study had books floor to ceiling on two walls, a desk that took up a whole wall, and one entire wall was a window overlooking the sea.

The kitchen, to her delight, was covered in cupcake towels, oven mitts, figurines, and an apron. It was a pastel pink paradise. His room he did not show her, which made her curious, but she was too excited over the rest of the house to notice much.

Hiero watched his young wife with content as each surprise brought her pure joy. She delighted in every little thing in the house. The tour had taken much longer than he had thought it would, but it didn’t matter much. After they had finally seen everything they settled in the sitting room with some tea.

“Are you sure about this?” Lilliah asked nervously.

“Isn’t it a bit late to ask that after we’ve moved you in?” He chuckled.

“Not me moving in, I mean are you sure about the way it’s decorated? It’s awfully feminine, isn’t it?” she said shyly.

He laughed again as he set down his tea. “Do you think I care much about what color the curtains are or if the furniture is Victorian or Edwardian?”

“Well I suppose not, but will you be comfortable too?” She asked.

“I will.” He said eying her passionately. She had a feeling she might know what would make him comfortable. He looked at her as if they could be living in a box together and he would be happy.

He finally broke his gaze after a moment and said “We’ll be going out to dinner tonight with Grace and her fiancé.”

This surprised Lilliah. He didn’t seem like the type to go out with others often. She couldn’t resist asking “You two are close then huh?”

“Well yes. She’s-“He looked around nervously before finishing “She’s my sister.”

Lilliah hadn’t realized he had a sister. “Is she your only sibling?” She was excited to be learning more about him.

He shifted uncomfortably and mumbled quietly, “I’d rather talk about something else. We can discuss this later, but I’d rather not today.”

Flushing Lilliah nodded. She hadn’t noticed his discomfort until she had gone too far and for that she felt ashamed. Maybe she would ask Grace more later. After they finished their tea, he told her to dress for dinner and he left to do the same.

Lilliah opened her closet to put her things away, but was surprised to find that there were already some clothes inside. There were a few dresses and robes, all in her size, and all beautiful. Instead of wearing the blue dress from the day he took her from home, she decided to wear one of the dresses in the closet. It was a startlingly shimmery pink. It looked like it was made for her figure when she put it on. The bodice clung to her perfectly, while the skirt flowed out elegantly.

She met him at the foyer room with a grateful smile. His breath caught when he got sight of her. She really was a goddess among men. How lucky that he had accidentally married a woman comparable to Helena of Troy. He told her how wonderful she looked and then they were off.

It was then that Lilliah learned that the mirror went other places than his rooms at Iris. As they stepped through the portal she was surprised to find herself outside a very ritzy looking establishment. She had assumed they would go to the glen, because that was the only magical restaurant she had heard of in the area.

“Where are we?” She asked curiously.

“Cuisine Ensorcelé, its Paris’ best magical restaurant.” He said.

“Wait, are we in Paris?” She asked energetically.

He nodded and held his arm out for her “oui mon petit papillon” he said with grace.

Did he just call her a little butterfly? She couldn’t be sure, because her French was, well, nonexistent. Nevertheless she happily took his arm and walked inside with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphinium/Larkspur: Open Heart   
> Mayflower: Welcome   
> Cuisine Ensorcelé:Enchanted kitchen  
> oui mon petit papillon: yes, my little butterfly
> 
> Are you guys curious about Grace? I'm sure you guys have worked some of it out, but just WAIT! :) I'm excited! I've also started a Snape/Granger fic for anyone interested. <3 Seiko_Udoku


	17. Warning from a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long. Hopefully I'll post another chapter tomorrow or thursday. xoxp

As they entered the posh magical restaurant, Lilliah looked around in awe. Everything glimmered and shone in a way that could only be achieved by blue magic. As she looked at everything in pure awe, the hostess cleared her throat.

“Ah, Hieronymus ce doit être la nouvelle Mme Grabiner?” The beautiful elf said.

She had long silver hair and striking blue eyes. Her slender figure was wrapped in a delicate confection of navy blue silk. Lilliah was captivated by the beautiful woman. Her French was soft and sweet and she eyed Lilliah with a warm smile.

“Oui, mais je crains que ma dame ne vous comprend pas.” Hiero answered in a soft elegant accent.

Lilliah just looked from one to the other feeling left out until the lady spoke again.

“Forgive me my dear lady, I did not realize you do not speak French.” The lady said with her head lowered. “I am Marcella, the maître d'hôtel of Cuisine Ensorcelé”

Even when speaking English Lilliah hardly understood the lady, but at least knew to introduce herself.

“How do you do? I am Lilliah Grabiner.” Lilliah said in what she hoped was a proper way to address the lady. A glance at Hiero told her that she had done fine. He gave her a small smile and turned to Marcella.

“We have a reservation for Pendragon.” He said.

“Oui” She said bowing and turning to walk off. Hiero offered Lilliah his arm and they followed her into a private room. There was only one table in the room and Grace sat there with a tall man with dark hair and pale skin.

As they entered the room the two stopped talking and stood to greet them. The man looked at Lilliah appraisingly until Hiero stepped slightly in front of her. “I hope you’ve not waited too long for us Grace, Devon.” Hiero said with edge in his voice.

Grace gave him a small smile and shook her head. “We’ve just arrived Hieronymous.” Then looking at Lilliah “My but don’t you look beautiful today Lilliah.”

“Thank you” Lilliah said shyly.

“This is Devon BrackenShire, My Fiancé.” Grace said motioning to the man.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Lilliah said with a short dip of her head.

“I need to powder my nose. Would you like to accompany me Lilliah?” Grace said as she walked to the door.

Looking at Hiero and seeing the tension between him and Devon she wasn’t sure she should leave them, but Hiero nodded to her. “Sure thank you.”

As they entered the restroom, Grace leaned against the wall with a sigh. “We should give those two a moment alone. They have things to discuss.”

“Oh so this isn’t a social meeting then?” Lilliah said in confusion.

“Well yes and no. Devon is asking Hiero for my hand. Though it isn’t strictly necessary, the BrackenShires like to stick to old traditions.” Grace said bashfully.

“Why not just ask Aloysius” Lilliah said in confusion.

“Why on earth would he ask that man for my hand?” Grace asked indignantly.

“Oh you don’t get along with your father either?” Lilliah asked in a small voice.

Grace looked at her in a moment of confusion before asking “Do you think that Aloysius is my father?”

Now it was Lilliah’s turn to be confused. “Aren’t you Hieronymous’ sister?”

Realization dawned on Grace’s face as she shook her head. “No, I’m Violet’s adopted sister.”

“Oh” Lilliah felt like such a fool. She had asked Hiero if he had other siblings and he had brushed her off so he wouldn’t have to admit who Grace really was.

“Violet and I were both wildseed. We were both adopted by the Pendragon family.” Grace said quietly. “Devon is asking for my hand, because in ancient times it was not uncommon for the widow to then court an unmarried sibling.”

“Wait you and Hiero-“ Lilliah began.

“No. Never. That would not happen.” Grace said sharply. “I tried to ask Devon not to do this. It’s hard enough for Hieronymous to be near me, without bringing Violet up like this. However he insisted that he couldn’t marry me without his consent.”

“Oh. This is all pretty complicated.” Lilliah mumbled.

“Well not to worry dear. I’m sure the formalities are over by now. Let’s return.” Grace said as she swept through the door.

Back in the private dining area, Devon and Hiero were eyeing each other hostilely. As Devon saw the girls approach he stood with a smile and said “Ah welcome back ladies.” Hiero stood stiffly and turned to them and nodded.

The men pulled out their chairs and they all sat. Lilliah almost could not contain her happiness at Hiero helping her into her chair. He noticed her giddiness and gave her a weak smile. “Shall I order for you?” He asked quietly. She nodded in embarrassment of her lack of French knowledge.

After everyone had ordered the table remained quiet a moment and then Hiero lifted his glass of wine. “I propose a toast to Grace and Devon. May you two be happy for many a year.” He said formally.

“Thank you” Grace mouthed over her glass and Devon raised a brow as he drank deeply from his glass. Lilliah picked up her glass, but looked at Grabiner to see if it were appropriate for her to drink. She was a minor. He must have known her thoughts, because he nodded curtly at her.

At that time the food arrived. Lilliah looked around to see that everyone had started with a small salad and a bowl of soup. She waited until she saw Grace pick up the correct fork for a salad and followed suit. She heard Hiero chuckle to her right and when she turned he was eyeing her in amusement.

“What?” She whispered.

“You’re a clever one. I’m impressed. I had forgotten you aren’t used to these kinds of dinners and was worried you would be upset at not knowing the etiquette.” He said with a grin.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and by the time the desert came Lilliah was stuffed. She took one bite of the pink confection to be polite and then exclaimed. It was quite delicious. It tasted like fruit and was soft and whipped like clouds on a sunny day. It made her think of sitting on a beach looking at the sky with Hiero next to her.

“What is this?” She asked excitedly.

Devon leaned in and answered her conspiratorially. “It’s Revasser Nuage. It makes you think of something you would find pleasant. What did you think of?”

“Sitting on the beach with Hiero.” She answered cheerily.

She heard a cough beside her and saw Hiero blushing madly.

“Hiero huh? Nice ring to it.” Devon said with a chuckle.

Lilliah ducked her head in embarrassment. She had been too familiar in public he would probably be mad at her, but he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her. She smiled sheepishly back and mouthed “sorry”. He shook his head and said “I’ll get used to it.”

As Hiero and Grace were talking to Marcella, Devon grabbed Lilliah’s arm and motioned for her to follow him quietly. A few feet away from the rest he looked at her gravely and spoke. “Do you know what kind of creature I am Lady Grabiner?”

She shook her head and he continued. “I am a Vampyre. I live in Elfheim, which is the Otherworld. Your husband knows something he isn’t telling you and I feel it’s your right to know.”

She started to shake her head and tell him that it wasn’t necessary. Hiero would tell her whatever it was when he felt the time was right, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. “You are in danger.”

“How” She asked incredulously.

“Lord Ramsay still wants to claim your soul. He wants you to be his bride.” Devon said seriously.

“Lord Ramsay? Do you mean Damien?” She asked.

But she wouldn’t be getting an answer. At that time Hiero came up behind her and placed a protective hand on her shoulder. “I believe you’ve said enough Lord BrackenShire.” He said menacingly as he guided Lilliah to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the french is oh Hieronymous is this the new Mrs. Grabiner and Yes, But I'm afraid she doesn't understand you.


	18. Hidden Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I stumbled over this conversation honestly.

Once they had stepped back through the mirror to their new home, Hieronymous let out a heavy sigh. He eyed her cautiously to see whether she was upset with him or not. When she looked up at him her blue eyes looked troubled, but not angry.

“Why don’t you go change and then we can have a discussion over tea” he said quietly. He hadn’t planned on telling his cheerful little wife about the threat to her, because he wanted her to remain carefree. Now he did not have that option.

She nodded her consent and went to her rooms to change. As she began to undress, she tried to think of what all this could mean. Damien had snubbed her when he found out “Someone had already claimed the prize” as he put it. Why would he want to make her his bride now, after she’d been married about seven months?

Lilliah came back after changing into yoga pants and a tee shirt. She looked nervously at Hiero, who was drinking bourbon, not tea. He remained oblivious to her standing in the doorway until she made a small noise. His head shot up warily and he set his drink down.

“Come here love.” He said quietly.

“ _Love? How drunk is he_?” She thought.

She sat down across from him on the sofa and waited to see what he would say. Rather than have this conversation drunk he opted to cast **_refresh._** She watched his incantation with curiosity not sure what spell it was, but knowing it was green magic.

With notably more control over his speech he said “What BrackenShire said is true. Damien still wants to take your soul to the Otherworld. However you have nothing to fear. Our home and the academy are both warded against uninvited visitors. No one can enter here without permission from you or I. No one can enter Iris without the headmistress’ explicit permission.”

“I see.” She said sitting back.

He wondered at her calmness. It wasn’t like his wife to not have at least half a dozen questions. Rather than ask questions he wasn’t willing to answer, she sat calmly smiling at him. That was cause for alarm. He waited a moment before speaking to see if she would become curious enough to prod him, but eventually noted that she had no plans to ask questions.

“Is there anything else you would like to know about the matter?” He asked hesitantly.

“I’m sure you’ll keep me informed of anything I need to know and don’t worry I’m not scared. I know that you’ll keep me safe from him.” She said with a dazzling smile.

Whether her calm made him feel guilty or whether he was tired of keeping the secret from her he didn’t know, but he slumped in his chair as he decided to tell her more.

“Mr. Ramsay has been trying to contact you via the mail system at school. The headmistress has been keeping the letters for your safety. Many of them came enchanted with love spells. In the letters he speaks to you as his betrothed and shows sympathy for the contact you have been forced to keep with me. He promises that as soon as our divorce is final, he will sweep you away to his home in the Otherworld where he will marry you.” Hiero said with evident distaste.

Lilliah looked first puzzled and then disgusted as Hiero spoke. Damien wanted to marry her? He thought she would be divorced soon? Was he completely delusional? With a small shudder she wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

“Can’t I just write him a letter saying ‘You’re crazy. Please jump off a bridge.’”

Hiero chuckled lightly as he moved to sit by her. “Until we know how far he is willing to go, we are trying to avoid angering him. He has many followers, as BrackenShire informed me, who would do his bidding even where he were prohibited.”

Lilliah did her best to try not to look upset, but in the end failed miserably. After a moment she took a deep breath and asked “Why would he even want me of all people?”

Hiero looked at his wife who was brilliant, beautiful, and charming and answered her as honestly as he was capable of “You are unlike anyone else and that makes you appealing.”

She looked at him with an arched brow and said “You mean I’m weird don’t you?”

He still could not fathom how his wife didn’t see in herself what he saw, but then that was part of her charm. With a grin he just shook his head. “Well at least you realize you’re weird.” He laughed.

At this she gave him a play shove and a pouty face and they both settled into content grins. Even if Damien was after her, Hiero would never let harm come to her. He would never let her go without a fight.

The smile slowly slid from Lilliah’s face as her thoughts drifted to the other events of the evening. Her husband didn’t know that she knew Grace’s true identity and that made her feel incredibly guilty. With a great amount of reluctance she sighed and looked up at him nervously.

“Hieronymous, there’s something else we need to talk about.”

He was a bit taken aback by the use of his full name. He had gotten so used to her using the nickname that his real name felt too formal. “What’s wrong?” He asked his voice full of tension.

“Oh nothing’s wrong really. It’s just that I know something that- well I don’t think I’m meant to know. Actually a few things.” She said heavily.

“Well what is it?” He prodded.

“Grace isn’t your sister. She told me that, because I misunderstood and thought that Aloy- your father- was her father. She told me about the old tradition that widowers - ah she told me that Devon was asking for your permission to marry her. So that lead to my asking why he didn’t just ask your father and she didn’t under-“She was cut off by Grabiner holding up his hand, palming his face with the other.

“Enough. I get the jest of it. Grace had no business telling you ANY of that.” He said testily, then after Lilliah cringed continuing softer “But what is done is done. You now know. Grace was my sister-in-law. I was married to Vio- Her adoptive sister. That custom is archaic and outdated. No one goes by it and I suspect BrackenShire asked only to humiliate me. Grace is eight years my junior, I would hardly be interested in her. As for my father, he would never approve the marriage of a demon to a noble.”

Lilliah looked sadly at him as he told her all of this. She shouldn’t have mentioned it to him. Now he was in an even worse mood and he had even made a cutting remark about age. Lilliah was fifteen years younger than him, so maybe he wasn’t really interested in her either. Perhaps he decided to stay together for her sake, or on a whim.

But no, that was unlike Hiero. He wasn’t the type to marry someone just to spare their feelings. He also would never admit having feelings for her if he in fact did not. Giving him a half-watt smile Lilliah stood.

“I’m a bit tired from everything today, so if you don’t mind I’m going to go to bed. I just didn’t want to keep secrets from you.” She said.

This made Hiero feel guilty, but he returned her small smile and said “Goodnight Lilliah. I may be gone before you wake in the morning. I have to finish preparing for the first day of classes. Do not forget you will be in third year classes.”

After his wife was in her room, Hiero thought of all the secrets he had been keeping from her. Surely she was entitled to secrets of her own, even if they pertained to himself. He could list all of his private matter to her for years and still not tell her all of them.

With a resigned sigh Hiero decided to start opening up to his wife more often. He then also decided to take a note from her book and go to bed early for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our jilted hiero open up to his new love?


End file.
